13th Birthday
by HermionePeace
Summary: Layla and Will are at Warrens. Layla puts in a movie that she thinks is a normal movie but is really a home video of an old friend of Warren's 13th Brithday. Warning: Mentions of rape and death LAYLA/WARREN


A/N Character death, and rape

Will and Warren sat on Warren's couch, while Layla looked for a movie. "How bout…" she smiled evilly at them "13 going on 30" she smirked. "NOOOOO" both Warren and Will yelled jumping up. "TOOO LATE" she sang not looking at the DVD she was putting in.

But little did she know that someone had put a different movie into the DVD box.

"_MAKE A WISH CHRISTINA" Yelled a bunch of kids to a girl with long blonde hair and blue streaks._

_The girl closed her eyes and blew out the 1 candle than the 3. She smiled at a very familiar boy with a red streak in his long hair._

_She wore a white dress and white boots. She ran behind the boy with the red streak. "Guess whoo" she laughed. "Hey Cristy" he said with a smile to the camera. She snaked her arms around his neck still behind him. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved and stood up holding onto her legs as he walked._

_He piggybacked her around the pool before jumping in with her. She glared at him and raised her hands behind her. "SHIT" he swore loudly as she caused a mountain of water to fall on him. It was obverse her power was over water._

_She laughed getting out of the pool. "Katie, mind" Christina said gesturing to herself. "Sure" the red head said with a smile and a blast of wind hit the wet blonde. "How was the water Warren" she asked looking at him sweetly. He looked at her bitterly then they both burst into laughter._

Layla looked at Warren and saw he was crying. "Warren" she said gently touching his arm but recoiled when she got burned. "Warren, what happened to her?" Layla asked.

Will looked at his best friend. He was scared, Warren looked even sadder then he had been at his mother's funeral.

Warren picked up a picture of him at 14 and Christina. He was giving her a piggyback in this picture to. She wasn't leaning against him however, only her legs and arms touched him. She was smiling brightly at the camera.

"You know, I became a loner because of her" Warren said still holding the picture. "Remember when I said I didn't want to be friends with you guys because my father might use you guys to get to me?" he asked. They nodded.

"Well…it was the summer before I went to Sky High. She was talking to me over the phone when it happened. She screamed and the phone must have dropped because I heard a thud over the phone" Warren was crying hard now "She was screaming 'Baron Battle'. I got to her house an hour later (because her house is an hour away). She was laying on the ground dead, she was beaten up real bad. He'd…he'd raped her…more then once. In her bloody hand was a note that said '_A gift for the son that betrayed me'_. She died because she was my f-friend!" he fell to the floor sobbing.

Layla was crying "Oh, Warren" she ran over and hugged him and let him cry on her shoulder. Will had tears in his eyes.

"I-I killed him for it to…GOD I'm just like him" Warren wailed. "No…no, Warren look at me" Layla said making him look at her. "You are _**good,**_ you just made some mistakes and it is _**NOT**_ your fault she died" Layla said to him. She held him until he fell asleep against her.

Layla made herself comfy on the couch and still held him. While Will snuggled up into a sofa chair. She mouthed to Will 'Now that he's told us. I think he's on the rode to recovery'. Will nodded.

Years later Warren and Layla Peace are handed there little girl.

"She's going to be just like her daddy" Layla said smiling since she was 125 degrees F. "What should we name her?" Warren asked her. "How about Christina Abigail Peace?!" Layla asked him with a smile.

His eyes lit up "Really Layla?" Warren asked eagerness in his voice. "Yes" she said with a soft smile.

Years later

Christina smiled as she ran her hands threw her long blonde hair that had two blue streaks. She had somehow managed to look just like the Christina that had been her dad's friend and she'd as well as her mom and dad's power got her great grandmother's power of water. It was her main power which is wear she got the blue streak.

A/N Reveiw please it's not that hard I promise you


End file.
